


Truck Nuts

by Marmalade_Skies



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmalade_Skies/pseuds/Marmalade_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt does Puck a favor, and then Puck wants to repay him and somehow it all ends up with Puck helping Kurt get rid of his virginity, as it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truck Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saddle_tramp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/gifts).



> This fic was written as a thank you to saddle_tramp for her heroic betaing of my Kurt Big Bang fic, and because I needed inspiration, I roamed the glee kink meme and picked a couple of prompts. Thanks, saddle_tramp!

Puck was tugging at his cock distractedly, halfway between awake and asleep when he heard the engine outside. He thought for a moment his mother was coming back from work, but then he remembered that she'd been working the day shift yesterday, so that wasn't it.

He peered out the window and saw that a tow truck had backed up in their driveway. Some dude had come out of it, wearing overalls and a stained long-sleeved tee, but the cap on his head meant that Puck couldn't see his face. Then he saw the guy get ready to tow away Puck's truck and hell no.

Puck jumped into sweat pants and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

The dude has his back to Puck and was almost done securing Puck's truck. He had good shoulders and pretty defined arms, but Puck wasn't the reigning champ of his fight club for nothing.

"Hey, fucker. Get the hell away from my truck."

The guy froze for a second, and then drily answered in a very familar voice. "I'm sorry, Puck. I couldn't resist how manly your truck was. A brand new Navigator just wasn't doing it for me, even if unlike your Ford Ranger, my car actually works. That's why I had to come steal it, you know, _in broad daylight_."

"My truck is awesome!"

Kurt turned around with a queen bitch smirk that any cheerio would have been proud of. "Uh-huh."

Puck scratched the side of his head. "What are you even doing here at the ass crack of dawn on a saturday?"

Kurt gave him an unimpressed look. "It's 9 am."

That probably explained why his mom hadn't come out to yell at them. She was already off to work. "Still. Why?"

"Rachel mentioned you spending $1200 on the world's biggest paperweight and asked me to help. Seriously, Puck, you know my dad. You know he's a mechanic. Why not go to him if you were interested in getting wheels?"

Puck winced. "Mom wanted me to 'support the community'. Old man Rosenberg loved that truck more than he loved his own damn wife. That's probably why she sold it shortly after he croaked. I figured he'd taken good care of it. I didn't expect it to die on me three days after I bought it."

Kurt leaned back against the truck and crossed his arms, looking at Puck with polite disinterest. "Well, Rachel told me she was going to text you about everything. I guess you never got the info." Kurt shrugged. "It's your call then. I was going to take your truck back to Dad's garage to look it over, but if you'd rather I didn't ..."

Puck didn't quite know what to say. It's not like people often did him favors. "I ... thanks, dude. I just need to get changed."

Kurt uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his pockets. "You don't have to come along. I don't even know what the problem is. It could take me a while to fix it."

Puck smiled. "I didn't have plans today anyway."

Puck ran up the stairs, got dressed and came back down. Kurt was already behind the wheel. Puck opened the door and took a couple of seconds to adjust to the sight. He'd gotten so used to seeing Kurt almost every day in New Directions, that he'd never quite processed how much Kurt had changed. He was almost as tall as Puck now, and lean, but with a lot more muscle than Puck had ever thought there would ever be under his ridiculous outfits. It was like when Kurt had caught a bad case of the straights last year and hooked up with Brittany, except not freakishly unnatural.

Puck climbed in on the passenger's side and waited for Kurt to start the engine instead of giving him a flat stare. After a second, Kurt gave his own seatbelt a pointed look, then looked at Puck again and raised his eyebrow. Puck thought about bitching and then sighed and fastened his seatbelt. Kurt smiled, turned on the ignition and the cabin was filled with the sound of Lady Gaga telling Puck that Kurt was born this way.

It didn't take them long to get to Mr. Hummel's garage. Kurt hopped out of the driver's seat to open it, and a few minutes later, Puck's truck was inside and Kurt was looking under the hood.

"As far as I can tell, the problem seems to be with the transmission. You were right, by the way. The previous owner did take good care of it, but transmissions go out pretty easy on an automatic."

"So how much is this gonna cost me to have it fixed?"

Kurt seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Well, usually somewhere around $500. I can't say for sure what's wrong with it until I take it apart. It's not like I can check the on-board electronics for a diagnostic. But fortunately for you, most of that cost is usually labor, and since in this case that's on the house, unless there's something really wrong with it, it shouldn't cost you much. Worst case scenario, the transmission is completely fucked, in which case I can make a couple of calls to some junk yards, and I should be able to get you a new one at the best price possible."

Puck stared at Kurt with amazement. "Did you just drop an f-bomb?"

Kurt blushed and looked mildly embarrassed for a second, then his face smoothed into the mask of snobbish self-assurance that Puck usually saw at school. "Yes, I did. Swearing at appropriate times is one of the skills a mechanic must master before the A.S.E. will certify him."

An actual joke. Not a quip, or a catty remark. Like, Puck knew Kurt could make them, but to Mercedes or Tina. Sometimes Rachel or Mike. This was probably the first time he made one to Puck, which was nice of him, because they weren't quite friends, even if they were both New Directions and it meant something. Glee kids looked out for each other.

Still, the past was there between them, and Puck knew he had so much to make up for that he wouldn't know where to start, so he never even bothered. He acted like nothing ever happened, and so did Kurt. A favor worth five hundred bucks was not something he expected or deserved.

It was so strange to Puck, to deal with Kurt outside of school. Kurt was maybe the most surprising person in the world, like everything he turned out to be was unexpected. All these years that Puck had bullied him, he'd never even given him a second thought beyond Kurt being weird and different on purpose, and how that called for retaliation. Meeting his dad had been plenty weird to start with; Mr. Hummel was ten kinds of awesome, and seeing how different he and Kurt were and how fiercely they loved each other anyway always made Puck want to smile and wince at the same time. He couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like with someone like Burt Hummel raising him.

Kurt had now turned away from the engine and was staring at him with his face bland and his arms crossed, looking defensive. "Why are you staring?"

"People don't usually do nice things for me. And that's ... really nice."

Kurt blushed even more than earlier. "Yes, well. Your truck isn't fixed yet."

"Why, dude? I mean, I put you through a lot of shit way back then. I definitely owe you. But you don't and you probably have more fun things to do with your day than fixing my truck."

Kurt shrugged and Puck knew that there was something he wasn't saying. "Rachel called. I could help, so I did. Let's just call it a _mitzvah_." Way for the _goy_ to make Puck feel like even more of a douche. He shuffled his feet in embarrassment and Kurt seemed to relax. "Look, taking your transmission apart and then putting it back together will take me several hours. Do you want to go somewhere and I'll call you when I'm done?"

"Nah. That's cool. Like I said, I didn't have any plans."

Kurt nodded and pointed. "All right, well, the break room is the second door to the right. It has a TV and some magazines. The door after that is the bathroom if you need to go."

He was as good as dismissed, so he went to see if there was anything on worth watching. Daytime television being what it was, it didn't take him long to get seriously bored. He flipped through the magazines, but he didn't know anything about cars, and the rest of them were all boring stuff like Newsweek and shit. So he relaxed on the couch and had himself a nap.

He woke up after a while and checked his cell. He'd been asleep almost four hours and he was kind of hungry. He went to have a piss and then wandered back into the main area. Kurt was bent over the engine doing god knows what and the coveralls were stretched tight doing a fine job of showing off how spectacular his ass was.

Just because Puck wasn't gay didn't mean he was blind either.

Puck grabbed a chair and sat down. "Yo."

Kurt kept doing whatever he was doing. "Yes?"

"So, what's new?"

"A couple of clutches. I had some in stock. Your truck should work fine now. I'm just double-checking something and I'm almost done ... there. Done."

Kurt got out from under the hood and smiled at Puck. "Let's start her up and see how it goes. Drive her a couple of times around the block just in case, but normally you're good to go."

"That's it?"

Kurt kept smiling. "Yes, it is."

"How much do the parts cost?"

Kurt's smile dimmed. "Don't worry about it. Owner's son discount."

Puck shook his head. "Sorry, dude. But I can't just drive away after you did me that kind of solid. I owe you too much already. There's gotta be something I can do to repay you."

Kurt started laughing. "That sounds dangerously like the opening line of garage porn." And then Kurt stopped laughing and went pale when he realized who'd he'd said that to.

It kind of pissed Puck off a bit, that they always reacted like he was seconds away from going apeshit. Artie was the only one who was mostly over it, but he still winced for a second every now and then.

"Okay, dude. First, I'm totally porn material, so don't you dare take that back and second, I've been to Juvie. It's not like you'd be the first guy going down on my cock." Kurt's jaw snapped shut abruptly. "I'm just sayin'."

Now it kind of looked like he'd broken Kurt's brain. Puck decided to take the initiative and got up, but the second he was up, Kurt had raised a hand towards him, clearly hoping he'd stop.

"Puck, no. Just, no. a) There's a world of difference between me fixing your truck and me fixing your truck so you'll put out. I'm not that ..."

"... desperate?" asked Puck wrily.

Kurt sighed. "... I'm not that much of an asshole. Also b) Neither of us would know what they're doing so the odds of either of us enjoying this are slim to none."

Puck smiled smugly. "That's what you think, dude. I've got moves."

"That's not what I hear," said Kurt off-handedly.

Puck wasn't smiling anymore. "What?! Who said that?"

Kurt gave him an awkward smile. "Girls ... talk?" Puck had to sit down. "I mean, everyone agrees that you have a great body and an enjoyably large ... you know. And you've got the bad boy thing going on for you. They just might have also mentioned that your technique isn't quite the best?"

Puck found that piece of information pretty darn depressing. "So, are you saying that word is: I'm a bad lay?"

"Well, some of them pointed out that you were very obedient in bed, so as long as the woman takes charge ..."

Puck covered his eyes with his palms. "So I'm a halfway decent manbitch?"

Kurt sounded vaguely panicky. "No, no, no. You know what? Forget I said anything. What would I know anyway? I'm still a virgin."

Puck put down his hands and stared at Kurt who stared back.

"Seriously? What about whatshisface?"

"Blaine," said Kurt, failing at keeping the bitterness out of his voice, "values our friendship too much."

"Ouch," said Puck.

"Yeah," agreed Kurt.

"Okay, do you have anything planned for later today?"

Kurt looked uncertain. "No?"

"All right. We're having dinner at Breadstix. My treat. I'll pick you up at six. Wear something nice." Kurt looked like he was about to launch into a giant diva tantrum, so Puck added. "And by that, I mean wear something nice that doesn't make you look like a space alien that just got here from planet Sparkles. And if the outfit shows off your ass a little, like the overalls do, well, all the better."

Kurt was now a whole new shade of red. Puck grinned as he got into his truck and turned it on. He waved at Kurt and drove out. He circled the block a couple of times and then drove off feeling pretty good about himself.

He got his cellphone and texted Kurt. ' _Truck is gr8. C U at 6 Princess!_ '

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. ' _Don't text and drive, you ape. You'll end up in a ditch and you promised me dinner._ '

He stopped at a drive-in, ate a burger, then drove off again and five minutes later, he'd reached his destination. He parked the truck and got out.

He liked Rachel's house. He couldn't say why, exactly, because from the outside, it looked pretty much like any other house in its neighbourhood. Maybe it was the garden, which looked better than the others on the street, or maybe it was ... well, Puck wasn't sure, but he liked the place.

Once he got to the door, he knocked and a few moments later, he was face to face with JewDad.

"Yo, Mr. B." He raised his hand for a fist bump.

"Hello, Noah," said Elijah Berry, bumping his fist with Noah with an amused expression on his face. "I'm afraid that Rachel isn't here. She and Simon are out to do some grocery shopping."

Puck nodded. "That's cool." He pulled out his cell and called her.

She picked up after the second ring. "Noah? Oh, God. I totally forgot to tell you Kurt was coming, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that's cool. He fixed the truck and everything, so thanks for asking him."

He could practically hear her smile on the phone. "You're welcome."

"So here's the deal: I'm at your place right now and since you've got two dads and I don't have any, do you mind if I borrow the one you left at home? Just for like, a couple of hours. I need advice on guy stuff."

Rachel was giggling. "I will gladly loan you one of my dads."

"Thanks. Bye now."

He hung up and looked at Rachel's dad, who was looking at him with undisguised curiosity. "Sorry, Mr. B. I just wanted to be sure she'd be okay with it before I asked."

The man smiled and gestured at Puck to come into the house. "Why don't we move this to the kitchen. And Puck? I told you already. Call me Elijah."

They ended up sitting at the kitchen table. Puck pulled a dollar out of his pocket and pushed it across the table.

"You're a lawyer, so if I hire you, that means you can't repeat anything I tell you, right?"

Elijah Berry looked worried. "Are you in trouble with the law?"

Puck shook his head. "Dude, no. It's just that I've met Rachel."

Elijah started laughing. "Fair enough." He picked up the dollar bill and made a big show of putting it in his shirt pocket. "Consider me hired. How may I help you, Mr. Puckerman?"

"I'm gonna pop a guy's V-card tonight and I wanted tips on how to rock his world."

Elijah Berry had this really weird panicky expression on his face for a second, like he was gonna tear his own arm off and throw it at Puck to distract him long enough that he could dive through the kitchen window and escape. And then he took several deep breaths and forced himself to smile. It wasn't super-convincing.

"All right, Noah. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Things went better than Puck anticipated. Sure, Mr. Berry did that whole 'Are you sure that you're both ready?' spiel, which was sweet, because that ship had sailed for Puck a long time ago and if anyone needed desperately to get laid, it was Kurt Hummel. In the end though, Mr. Berry has pulled out a bottle of booze, served himself a large drink, and started in on the actual facts, and holy shit! The man definitely knew how to sex up another dude. And he even had like books and stuff.

By the time Puck walked out of there, he was ready to sex up Kurt hardcore.

Puck got home, ditched his clothes, went into the bathroom, took care of business, then cleaned himself more thoroughly than ever before in his life. Once he was dressed and ready to go, he made sure that he had condoms and lube, then he went back to the truck, and drove off for what would definitely be an interesting night.

Lauren had crushed his heart like the world's awesomest steamroller, but if Puck had taken anything away from that relationship, it was that the package was often misleading about how much fun you could find inside. And if the blowjob he'd gotten from Ben back in Juvie in return for keeping him safe for a couple of days was anything to go by, gay sex wouldn't be so bad. It's like Woody Allen, yet another awesome Jew, had said : 'The good thing about being bisexual is that it doubles your chance of a date on a Saturday night.'

He parked his truck in front of the Hummels' new place and got out. He rang the doorbell and Kurt's dad was the one to get the door.

"Hey, Puckerman."

"Hey, Mr. Hummel."

Mr. Hummel stepped aside with a smile. "Come on in, son. You want me to get Finn?"

"I'm actually here for Kurt. I'm taking him out for dinner."

The second he'd said it, the temperature suddenly seemed to drop a good fifteen degrees. Kurt's dad wasn't smiling anymore.

"Are you now?"

Puck tried to ignore the crosshairs he could feel painted on his forehead and cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. He fixed my truck."

Kurt's dad looked thoughtful for a second, but not any friendlier. "So you're what he was so busy with this morning. I did wonder why he'd bought $60 worth of parts."

Puck's face flushed. "The hell? $60 ? He said he got them at a discount."

Kurt's dad smirked, and for a second there, the family resemblance was uncanny. "Puckerman, my son's pretty straightforward, maybe too much at times, but if he thinks he's doing it for your own good, he will lie like a rug."

Kurt walked in on that sentence. "That's absolutely not true."

" _Like a rug_ ," said Mr. Hummel again. "I'll be dusting him for prints when he gets back, Puckerman. Just so you know."

It's nothing Puck hadn't heard before, but it certainly sounded ominous. Kurt was rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, Dad? You didn't even care when I went out late with Blaine to go to concerts."

"That Blaine kid couldn't have found his way into your pants even with a map and a compass." Puck tried to make it look like he was coughing instead of laughing, but the twin glares he got told him no one was buying it. "My son ain't one of your floozies, Puckerman. If you feel a little excited tonight, you keep in mind that Kurt's daddy owns a shotgun."

"Yes, Sir," said Puck.

Kurt threw his hands up in the air. "If we're done with the death threats, Puck and I will be leaving now."

They got into the truck and Puck drove off.

Puck tried to be nonchalant when he asked, "does he actually own a shotgun?"

Kurt laughed. "Among other guns."

Puck was now a little bit worried. "So he's a gun nut?"

Kurt was definitely on to him, and smiling widely. "Not really. He likes hunting, and his whole side of the family are kind of obsessive about Second Amendment rights. Crazy cousin Jonah even got me my lifetime junior NRA membership as a Christening gift, but between Carol and the heart attack and the wedding, I don't think he's spent much time at the shooting range lately. I mean, I'm pretty good, but Dad used to be great. Stop staring at me and look at the road, Puck."

Puck turned his eyes back to the road. "You're an NRA member."

Kurt giggled and waved his hand in a fey gesture, before lisping, "Why, Puck? Is it sso ssurprising?"

"Seriously?"

"What? Don't look so shocked, Puck. You've met my dad. There's only so many tea parties with my stuffed animals that the man could attend before trying to get me to like stuff he liked."

"So how good are you?"

"Let's just say that I may not be any good at throwing a punch, but give me a handgun, and I can shave that hideous mohawk right of your head up to about 100 feet. Further if you get me a rifle."

Puck squirmed in his seat as they pulled into the Breadstix parking lot.

He wasn't sure what to say, so he didn't say anything. Michelle gave him a wink when she saw him walk in and led them to their table.

Once she'd left, having taken their orders, Puck had to ask, "So how much of a gay Republican are you really?"

"I'd have to be pretty self-loathing to be a Republican, Puck. I'm just the son of a mechanic from Ohio. So I know how to handle a gun and I took the Ohio hunter safety course, and went camping with my dad, and I obviously know my way around a car and help at the garage when my dad needs me to."

Puck suddenly thought about something. "Do you know first aid?"

Kurt seemed surprised at the question. "Yes. It's mandatory for anyone working in Dad's garage. Why?"

"Oh, you are so getting laid tonight."

Kurt choked on his mineral water. "I ... what? Does this actually turn you on?"

"Well, yah. Bad-ass always turns me on." Puck shrugged. It's not like he wasn't obvious about it. "But also, when the zombie apocalypse happens, I'll need your skills to survive, so I have to make sure you want me to stick around."

Kurt stared at him looking completely confused, which was fine by Puck because he had a hard time keeping up with all the crazy Kurt secrets coming out, so turnabout was fair play.

Then Puck added, "also Mike is mad at me because of you."

Kurt seemed to refocus on that. "Mike is mad? Mike Chang?"

"I know, right? But he is. I can tell because I only get half the normal amount of smiles."

Kurt grinned. "Okay, he's mad. What is he mad about?"

"I think he blames me for you enrolling at Gay Hogwarts. He thinks that if I hadn't told you to go spy on the Wobblers, you'd still be at McKinley. Is it true?"

Kurt sighed. "I hope not, but if it is, thank you, Puck. Dalton was what I needed to get better. Don't worry, I'll talk to Mike."

Puck nodded. "It's a little dull without you around. It's like everyone's fine, and then something happens when normally you'd say something or we'd ask you your opinion, and then half the glee club gets insta-grumpy."

"I miss you guys too," said Kurt, grabbing Puck's hand. He tried to pull it back when he realized, but Puck caught his fingers in his.

After a moment they started talking again. They discussed McKinley gossip and whether Coach Beiste was going to turn around the other team sports at McKinley the way she had football. They talked about Dalton, then they talked about the great contributions of Jewish immigrants to American Culture. Kurt and Puck agreed on music, but Puck argued for Hollywood, while Kurt leaned more towards humor. Then new topics rolled in. Puck wouldn't have expected they'd have much to talk about, but the dinner ended and they were still talking.

Puck paid the check and left Michelle a good tip, then he grabbed Kurt's coat and helped him into it. He put on his jacket, surprised to see Kurt looking at him. He'd seen that look before but he couldn't place it.

And then he could. He'd seen that look before, but never aimed at him. No, that was the look he used to give Finn freshman year, like he was ten feet tall and wonderful. Puck almost said something, but Kurt snapped out of it and started walking rapidly towards the exit.

They got into the truck and Puck's mind was made up. When Kurt saw they weren't going home, he seemed to tense, but just as he seemed about to say something, they reached the motel, and Kurt started laughing uncontrollably.

Puck turned towards him. "Okay, that's kind of hurtful."

Kurt started laughing twice as hard, and there was that look again.

Puck waited him out until the laughter turned to soft giggles, and then carried on. "I get that you want your first time to be special. I respect that. But I think that some things you shouldn't build up in your head too much. I know I get around a lot, so I might not seem like the best guy to talk about this, but, first times? Usually suck. I've done you wrong before. A lot. And this? I know I could do right. I looked through the books, asked really embarrassing questions to a gay guy, cleaned myself in places only doctors should know about, because I know that a first time is not good unless you plan for it, and planning for it is tough."

Kurt seemed thoughtful. "So you're saying that I shouldn't wait for a handsome prince to sweep me off my feet?"

Puck shrugged. "Maybe you want to, but maybe when he shows up, neither of you will know how to open the chastity belt. Maybe the castle guard with the mohawk can open it for you."

"Ah, but what will the prince think?"

"A prince who thinks anything about it is a douche who doesn't deserve you."

Kurt was smiling at him. "And what do you deserve, Puck?"

"I don't know if I deserve it given how often I've done things wrong, but I want a chance to do things right."

Kurt seemed to take that in. "Okay."

Puck's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I'm in."

Puck got them a room, and it was as bland as motel rooms usually are, but clean, and it had a king-size bed. Puck put the condoms and lube on the bedside table, then looked at Kurt, who seemed a bit unsure of what to do next.

He looked at Puck and said, "before we do anything, you're allowed to back off. You're allowed to want to stop. That you meant it enough that we made it this far, it already means a lot, Puck."

Puck didn't say anything. He just kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket, then the flannel shirt, then the long-sleeved tee and dropped them all on the floor. Kurt stood as still as a rabbit staring at headlights as Puck walked over.

"Undo my belt buckle." Kurt did as he was asked with trembling fingers. "Good. Now pull down my pants." Kurt opened the button and zipper and pulled them down enough that they fell down the rest of the way. The soft pressure of what Kurt's fingers had been doing next to Puck's groin made him inhale slowly as he kicked the pants away. "Right, now pull down my boxers." Kurt's pupils were blown wide open, there were two red spots high on his cheeks and he seemed to be shaking slightly, but he obeyed again, his fingers sliding down the sides of Puck's waist, freeing his hard and leaking cock.

Puck kicked the boxers away too, then grabbed Kurt's hand and wrapped it around Puck's cock. Kurt's hand was warm and so fucking soft, and Kurt looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Do you feel that? How hard and ready I am? How badly I want you?" Kurt nodded silently. "I'm nowhere where I don't want to be."

Then Puck removed the bedspread, sat himself comfortably on the sheets with his legs spread and his back to the headboard and started jerking himself off slowly.

"All right. Now take off your clothes. Slowly. I want to enjoy the show."

So Kurt did, folding his clothes as he went, like a timid housewife about to be debauched. It was the hottest thing ever, and Puck had to squeeze himself now and then just to make sure he didn't come too soon.

When Kurt was finally naked, Puck drank in the sight. All those lean muscles under that pale, pale skin, those tight pink nipples, the trail of dark hair leading to that hard pretty cock, which he could tell Kurt was dying to hide. Puck got off the bed, walked up to Kurt until they were pressed against each other. Puck reached for the back of Kurt's head and kissed him as fiercely as he could, while wrapping his other hand around both their cocks to slowly jerk them off.

He felt Kurt grip his shoulders and three seconds later, Kurt moaned in Puck's mouth and something warm and sticky splattered on their bellies. Puck chuckled.

"You liked that, uh?"

He tugged gently at Kurt's cock a couple more times and then brought up his hand. "You ever taste this?" Kurt looked too stunned to answer. "Well, I haven't." Puck licked the back of his hand and the taste barely registered, because he never broke eye contact with Kurt, and Kurt was fucking gone.

Puck rubbed the tip of his thumb against Kurt's bottom lip. "Why don't you lick my hand clean, baby?" And Kurt did, with those soft soft lips and that devilish pink tongue. He licked that hand until it was all perfectly clean. Puck couldn't resist sliding two fingers in that mouth, and Kurt immediately started sucking, his cheeks going hollow in this absolutely obscene way.

"You have such a fantastic mouth, did anyone ever tell you that? And I ain't talking about singing like an angel either, though you do. No, it's just so soft and warm and perfect and I love kissing it and playing with it and I bet it'll feel like a velvet dream when I've got my cock in it."

And that was all it took. Kurt pulled back, letting go of Puck's fingers, he kissed Puck softly on the lips, then started kissing his way down Puck's chest, and this was the best fucking night ever.

Soon enough, Kurt was on his knees in front of Puck, his every breath making Puck's cock twitch, his big baby blue eyes staring up at Puck. Kurt reached for Puck's cock and Puck shook his head. "No hands, baby. Just your mouth." Because both at once might make it one very short blowjob. "Show your man you know how to please him."

There was that wicked pink tongue again, licking him just enough to make him want to growl. And then actually fucking growl.

"Don't tease, baby. I'm close." And then Puck didn't say anything more because he couldn't.

That mouth was around him, sucking him in, and Kurt may never have done this before, but he was a natural. He'd choke, stop, breathe deeper, and then go for it again, and he never stopped until he ended up with his nose buried deep in Puck's pubes. Puck's hands were balled at his side into fists so tight that he could feel his nails cutting into his palms and he didn't care.

But then he felt Kurt's hand reaching for his, unclenching his fingers and then placing his hands on Kurt's head.

"You want me to fuck your mouth, baby? Is that what you want?"

Kurt nodded slightly, his nose rubbing against Puck's skin, and that was it for Puck who pulled out and pushed back in in one long stroke and he could feel Kurt whine and gag, even as Kurt's hands grabbed Puck's ass wanting more. Puck gave him everything he'd got. After the tenth stroke, Puck couldn't take it anymore. The feel of that silky abused throat working around his cock, the slap of Puck's balls against Kurt's chin, it was too much. Puck shuddered and came with a grunt, and Kurt, that magnificent cocksucker, wouldn't let go so much as a drop.

Puck was breathing harshly, like he'd just run a race. He let go of his deathgrip on Kurt's head, but Kurt didn't move. He just knelt there, not even sucking, just content to have Puck's softening cock in his mouth, like even that was enough to make him perfectly happy.

Puck stepped back and looked at Kurt who looked back at him, his eyes shiny and wild, and his lips a bruised kind of pink that made Puck go quietly insane.

Puck reached under Kurt's armpits with his hands and hauled him up to his feet. "Did you like that, baby?"

Kurt nodded, and Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him again, tasting himself and Kurt on Kurt's lips and he wanted to beat his chest like a fucking gorilla about how that made him feel.

"I'm glad, baby. 'Cause tonight's just getting started."


End file.
